


What To Expect When You're Expecting (You Probably Weren't Expecting This)

by mangosmoothie_4ever



Series: Expansion Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Scott, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pregnancy, Pregnant Allison, Pregnant Stiles, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosmoothie_4ever/pseuds/mangosmoothie_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants to make his announcement about Stiles's....condition......but it seems the pack has a few revelations before he can get a word in edgewise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect When You're Expecting (You Probably Weren't Expecting This)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿?¿?i really dunno where this came from?¿?¿? #yolo

Derek looked around at his pack, practically bursting with excitement at the knowledge he was holding. Sharing a small smile with Stiles, he grasped the young human's hand tightly. All of the pack was here, happy and alive. And finally, ever since Kira had found a mate in Aiden, everyone was paired off and there was no more drama. Allison and Scott were back together, Isaac was with Cora, Lydia with Jackson, Erica with Boyd, Danny with Ethan, and he was with Stiles. Everyone had a mate. 

 

Everyone but Malia. 

 

"Alright, shall we get started?" Derek asked. He was impatient to announce that-

 

"I'm pregnant," Malia blurted out. The pack gasped, all of the pairs looking at each other. 

 

"That's weird," Allison said, shifting uncomfortably. Malia shot her a wounded look. 

 

"Allison, apologize to my cousin," Derek said. 

 

"No! I didn't mean you were weird for being pregnant. I just meant it was strange timing."

 

"What? Why?" Derek began to panic. How had she guessed Stiles's.....condition?

 

"Because I'm pregnant too!" Lydia said, tossing her hair dramatically. Allison looked confused, Derek looked very confused, and Jackson just looked around smugly at everyone. He was apparently very proud of his virility. 

 

"It's triplets," he said. 

 

"That's not why," Allison said, exchanging a glance with Erica. 

 

"I'm pregnant too," Erica said happily, taking Boyd's hand. 

 

"No!" Allison said, growing increasingly frustrated as everyone else just settled for bewilderment at the odd number of pregnancies. 

 

"Me too," Danny said. 

 

"Wait, how is that even possible? I mean, it's one thing for Cora-" Isaac placed a hand protectively on his mate's stomach- "and I but you're a guy. I mean, aren't you?"

 

"There's some ancient magic where if an alpha is no longer an alpha, he becomes virile enough to impregnate any human. Helps out wolves in dire times," Stiles explained. 

 

"Wait! How would you know so much about it?" Scott asked. 

 

"Twins," Derek grumbled, grouchy at having his thunder not only stolen but entirely trampled upon. 

 

"Wait! You guys are more manly and potent than me?" Jackson gasped. He was utterly outraged. 

 

"Don't worry, Aiden and I are only having one," Kira piped up. 

 

"So many babies!" Ethan said excitedly. He apparently loved babies and fluffy animals and soft things and stuff. Once you got past the whole multiple murders thing he was a giant softy. 

 

As the pack began chatting excitedly, Malia squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. 

 

"Wait! This doesn't answer one important question," Peter said, popping up out of the dead to hover angrily in the background. 

 

"Aw, not again, damn it," Derek said. 

 

"Who the HELL KNOCKED UP MY DAUGHTER?!!??!!?!!?"

 

"Dad, chill, it's not like you didn't do the same thing with my mom," Malia said, rolling her eyes. 

 

"Actually, if someone's contributing genes to pack members, we need to know who it is," Scott said uncomfortably. 

 

"Must I?" Malia asked. 

 

"Go on, it's okay," Cora urged her cousin, a hand on her own stomach from where she sat curled in a bean bag chair with Isaac. 

 

"It's......" Malia sighed deeply. "It's Greenberg."


End file.
